


Swear Jar

by vessalius



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, alternate universe - high rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessalius/pseuds/vessalius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning didn't hate the swear jar, but she certainly doesn't like Noctis's smartassery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of writing is because of an AU. Dissidia 012 protagonists featuring Fabula Nova Crystallis protagonists high rise + high school AU. Lightning lives with Noctis and Serah and this short one shot is because of said AU.
> 
> Wouldn’t have came up with the plot for this if it weren’t for brainstorming things for this AU with my brother [etudity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Etudity).
> 
> Please consider Noctis/Lightning acting like this constantly towards each other.

Preparing meals wasn’t that interesting for one Lightning Farron, but someone had to do it. She knew Noctis wouldn’t bother; probably because he was afraid he’d ruin his black clothing, or maybe preparing meals would ruin his edgy teenager aesthetic. And her sister, Serah, well she didn’t want to force her to help. It was her night off, after all. 

Cutting potatoes was a troublesome task, at least, Lightning thought so, since she was cooking for more than herself and her two roommates. Ace and Nine were supposed to come by for dinner, along with one of Noctis’s friends. She wasn’t sure which one since Noctis had a habit of not telling her who was coming until they were at their door, ringing the doorbell. Idiot. 

Continuing her preparation of the potatoes, she must not have moved her finger far enough for she’d accidentally tried to slice her finger off. There was a nasty cut on the right side of her thumb and it bled quite a bit. “ _Shit_ ,” she hissed, grabbing a paper towel off the roll to stop the bleeding.

Noctis, who had been sitting at the kitchen table nearby for the past twenty minutes, minding his own business, heard Lightning’s exclamation. When she turned to him, he raised an eyebrow and whispered three words to her. “ _Swear jar, Light._ ” 

Lightning shot him a glare. “Fuck off, Noct.” 

“Two dollars.” He deadpanned.

Lightning stared at him for a moment, then went to grab money from her bag to add to the swear jar. The only reason they’d had one in the first place was because Nine visited frequently and swore often. When its contents reached the top, the money gets distributed between Noctis, Ace and Serah. 

Pulling out two dollars she placed them in the swear jar on the counter and went to get a first aid kit to care for her cut. While tending to her cut, she considered herself lucky that she wasn’t the one filling up the swear jar constantly. That was Nine’s job, after all.


End file.
